Forbidden Fruit
by venefica de animarum
Summary: True Story.  Basically Edward Cullen has wanted Bella Swan for as long as he could remember, But there is a problem Edward's never made a move. Bella is Forbidden Fruit, Mesmirising, Beautiful, too lower class. Sorry, abandoned
1. Poem

For those, those who already have love in thier lives, true love is just another thing if of course if it is accepted, if not it will stay trapped.

Trying to get out, looking at it's captor in fury,

In vengeance,

In love,

not for the captor,

for them,

my captor is stopping me get to them,

I might hurt them,

Betray them,

Set the law against them,

Them,her,him,them,

The captor of our hearts

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it I made it myself! Skip to the next chapter to see the introduction and the next chapters thanks review!<p> 


	2. Introduction

_Hi It's me, This is my second Fanfic my first unnoticed but anyway this is a true story, not mine My dad owns a restaurant and his waiter who just left that waiter is who this story is about I just adjusted names._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

I stared into her chocolate eyes, I'd been staring into those eyes for minutes but felt like centuarys. Her smile lit up the room as she laughed in her delicous laugh.

But it would never work, she was the forbidden fruit, I take a bite everything Iknow disappears. I would be on the streets, disowned, then she wouldn't want me. She suddenly looked up, her brown eyes captured mine, I grabbed that oppotunity to let myself sink into thier warm depths.

She turned away

Then the shock and dissapointment hit me she didn't want me. Though as childish as it might seem, I went home, my protective cover a cove around me. Even though my home doesn't feel like home.

Then I sank into dreams of her, a happier place where no one could separate us apart. She laughed as she pulled me along the shimmering grass. I realised I was hopelessly in love with her when I was just 8, but this was different. A deeper level. I would die for her. I would leave to protect her. I would do anything to be with her.

Her

Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer I am not stephenie meyer<em>

_PLease review :)_


	3. Confusion

hello, Even Thought I got 2 reviews I decided to carry on with the story thank you to Jamie and Isabellaswan345

Disclaimer: Jazmin: Hi I'm Stephenie Meyer

Friend : No your not

Jazmin : yes I am

...

22 hours Later

Jazmin : yes I am

Stehenie Meyer : oh no Your not!

* runs and hides behind trees where all fanfic authors hide from Sm *

Stehenie Meyer: Mwahahaha A job well done! * flys off to save the world ?*

Edwards POV

I can't remember when I first started watching her, her family weren't of upper class yet they managed to get themselves in the same circles as us.

*Flashback*

8 year old bella and edward

I looked up from where I was sat with my mother and brother Emmett, to see a bob of brown hair, through the crowd. I instantly knew it was Isabella. Emmett, my oaf of a brother boomed " Bella, Come over here!" My mother chatised him as Isabella came over, stumbling on her feet as she climbed the hill.

She was adorable.

She blew a tuft of hair out of her eyes, blushing as she did. My mother glared at her, clearly judging. Yet I stared at her, I automatically reached over and pulled the hair behind her hair. My mother then focused her attention on me, I ignored her instead focusing on the image in front of me. Isabella ducked her head blushing furiously, her face the exact shade of a red rose, she shyly lifted her head

and smiled

* End Flashback *

I heaved a sigh as a unwillingly got out of bed.

Bella pov

I can remember his stare last night as I shamelessly flirted with various men, just for him, for him, him to notice me, him to finally see what was in front of him literally.

I'd known him since we were both in the crib, I wouldn't say I was poor, I was above middle class, yet compared to him, I was dirt on his shoes. His mother hated me, for some unbeknownst reason.

The doorbell rang, breaking me out of my trance. "Mistress Isabella, visitor" My scadalous maid, Rosalie called. I felt a brief glimmer of hope pass, then leave in a blink of a second. I unwillingly got up, to see who it was.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was a man with dirty blond hair and no redeeming features, but he looked familiar " Look, James is here Mistress" Rosalie said distastfully.

James, James...

Where had I heard that name before, hmmmm... oh yeah he's one of the men from yesterday. " Would you like to go for a walk, dearest Isabella" James asked politely. Who was I to refuse? No one had ever taken intrest in me before, I was plain Jane, the sister they never had, the friend, best friend good old reliable Isabella. " Of course, thank you" I said blankly, grabbing my coat.

He tryed to make small talk as we walked, he was perfectly polite, when I started shivering, he handed me his Jacket. I ignored him mostly, when we got to the porch he asked if I wanted to court him. Well my " relationship/fantasy " with Edward wasn't going anywhere. I agreed. But there was something in his eyes I couldn't quite decipher. I briefly considered it before letting it slip. But there was something wrong

Edward POV

I growled as I heard, I would get revenge

Sorry its so short


	4. Shock

Okay so I haven't updated in ages... SO a massive thank you to Crazyperson17 for reviewing and giving me inspiration to carry on.

I Do Not Own Twilight

* * *

><p>Bella's PoV<p>

I tossed and turned all night, effectively getting no sleep, but the image of Edward was forever imprinted in my mind.

*Flashback* (8 year old Bella kinda hard to do 8year olds so bare with me)

_Yay!... Wait why? Oh yeeah Today's the fair! Today's the fair! Oh no I hope mum doesn't catch me jumping on my bed again. She said it was unladylike... whatever that means._

**Later in the day**

_Oh sugar pops where's mummy_. I walked through the looming figures of the crowd on my tippy toes trying to find mummy or daddy or even maybe my maid Hilda,_ naah never Hilda she's sooo Mean! She didn't give me any sweeties when we went to the sweety shop, but she gave sweeties to Rosie (her daughter)._

Then I heard a big persons voice shout "Bella! Come Over Here!" _ooh it might be Daddy, but I didn't know daddy shouted THAT loud, that shout hurted my ears soo much_.

I went up the hill, keeping trippy over-ly_ mummy said that's bad, so where is she? Oh... Oh... Oh... It was Emmett, Edward's brother... I want a big brother... Wait Edward? This will be embarresing whatever that means._

I came to a stop in front of Edward, but then at that very moment the wind blew and a tuft of hair blew out of my French Plait. _Oh this is soo scary, __**no my inner voice said Edward's mummys scary**__ oh I can't believe I said that.. thought that. Oh no what's happening my cheeks feel very very hot, maybe I'm ill? And another thing why is Edward staring at me?...!_

Then Edward reached over and tucked the strand behind my ear _aggghhhh what is wrong with me? Why does my tummy feel all floaty like butterflies... What if I sicky on Edward... Breathe.. Breathe.. Calm._

Then I did the impossible I looked up and gave him a toothy smile.

***End Flashback***

He was so sweet even as kids, it is not modest for me to be thinking like that, but still _I love him_ I voiced my words "I love him!" I sighed in frustration. I looked at my nightstand, yet another memory came to me, I put down his picture of me and him.

Maybe now I'll get some sleep.

**EdwardPov**

I stormed to my fathers study " WHO PLANNED THIS!" I demanded furious, I flung myself on the nearest chair, letter in hand. My father heaved a sigh "Me and you're mother, have decided this for you..." He paused then exhaled "Me and you're mother have decided this for you because, you are 18 this fall it is time for you to grow up, be a man" He repeated stumbling on the end. He ran his hands through his grey barely there hair.

"I'm sorry Edward, we did it for the best"

" For the best!.. For the best?" I bellowed hysterically

"Yes Edward for gods sake now shut up and be quiet" My father shouted.. My father NEVER raises his voice this must be serious.

" Why dad, Why? I will never forgive you" I muttered lethally, as I stalked out of his study.

I glanced at the letter in hand.. I was to marry Tanya Denali, Duchess of Yorkshire.

**Bella pov**

Tears stung my eyes, _he was to marry Tanya Denali, Duchess, Beauty... Selfish. Oh I could get treasoned for that mere thought. _"Bella are you feeling adequete?" My fathers voice brough me out of my now seeming fuzzy fantasies. " No father may I be excused?" I pleaded him silently with my eyes. "alright go"

I stumbled to my room, tears blurring my vision. I barely made it before I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short right now I'm at the computer desk sick, all I want is 1 review to continue... Thank yous soo much. grrr... Now I'm going to bed My first cliffy. Love, criticize and Review!<p> 


	5. Welcome to the real world

Heyy thank you soo much to those to reviewed Crazy person17 and touteseule( love your stories both of you!) and also Lauren lola twi dreamer! Thank you to all of you I am really happy at the number of reviews I got it seems kinda silly to all those people wh o get like thousands and hundreds for each chapter so thank you to those 3 reviewers. Sorry for the late update it got announced last Friday that we would be having tests all week! Working on a deadline so I didn't have time!

Bella POV

_What? Where! Why! HOW? wait... who!_

Something cold and round probed my skull, my vision blurred before focusing on the somewhat blurry picture in front of me, I couldn't see. Suddenly a face loomed over me.

Sapphire like eyes bore into my own boring brown. "Is she okay? Fever temperature?" A female tinkerling questioned, I turned my focus on her. She was extremely beautiful, caramel eyes with a hint of worry, as well as lovely deep caramel hair to match. Her face was perfectly heart shaped, as well as her lips. Her eyebrows perfectly scupted like the face of an angel... Which somewhat reminded me of my mother..._mother.. mum where is she?_

I scanned the room, to find my mother and father in the corner of the room, my mother looked like a wreck, red rimmed eyes, hair everywhere. Even suprisingly my unemotional, detached father's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"MUM! Dad! What's wrong? Is it Grandma? Is she okay! Say Something" I said in one breath hyperventilating. "Oh Bella" My mother choked with sobs, before rushing up to me and embracing me in a tight hug, I winced. "Mrs Swan" The man, sapphire eyed man, exetremely handsome man, which I hadn't noticed before started. "Please call me Renee" My Mother said in almost reverence?

"Renee... Well I don't think it's best you, physically interact with you're daughter right now, she is physically unstable as well as ment-" He yet again got cut off, but not by mum. "Hey, you do know I'm right here, and I'm fine, so you can just-"

"Stop that right now, Isabella Marie Swan!" My father struggled to control his voice, yet it betrayed him. "He's just trying to help" He said in a softer tone.

"What happened" I tried to say, but my voice cracked off at the end. "Water" I croaked.

Dr. Err something grabbed the water from my bedside table, it slightly spilling on the edge of the now put down picture of Edward and me. I drank the water, like a dying gentlewoman.

"Please may I explain myself?" Dr something asked politely. Who was I to say no, with those fantastic looks and eyes of sparkling precious gems.

"Yes! Please do!" I said in earnest.

"Well first of all please don't interrupt... So you went up the stairs and fainted in your room, then you're mother called me (I don't know if they had telephones in that time) worried and asked me to come. My name is Dr Cullen, please call me Carlisle and this is my lovely wife and nurse Esme Cullen. Now well please may you explain why you fainted?"

I bit back my rude comments and tried to explain, my cheeks flushed. I tried to plead, I put on my puppy eyes "Please Sir..."

"Tell me"

"Please sir"

"I don't have time-"

"Please... Well I got dehydrated" I stuttered, turning red at the lie.

"Hmm... Well keep hydrated, drink plenty" He sighed sceptically, defeated he turned to leave.

"Get well soon, poppet" Esme smiled into her words. Her tinkering voice, like wind chimes, never ceased to surprise me.

I smiled, wistful at her leave.

**Edward POV **

I paced, my floor was getting restless at the moment. Today was the day I was meeting Tanya Denali, I've met her before, at balls and such functions... But this would be the first time of meeting and sorting out W...W..Wedding details with her.

From what I'd remembered of her she was rather... forward as I'd like to put it and she preferred more... revealing and flamboyant clothing, than simple, but beautiful

"Edward! Come down here and meet Tanya and her parents!"

Well here it goes

**Later in the day (just couldn't do it)**

"Want another cream tea, Tanya, darling?" My mother asked again for the at least 100th time.

"No, thank you" She sniffed distastefully.

"Maybe later"

As it seemed, Tanya was rather... clingy? And she wouldn't let me get up or she kept asking my opinion. Martha and Bill as they'd insisted, Denali, just watched on with eyes sparkling with pride.

The worst thing was I kept comparing her to my...nothing, I kept comparing her to Isabella. Strawberry blonde, mahogany brown. Golden tan, snowy cream. Lipstick covered red, natural burgundy. _What it would be like to kiss...? _My thoughts wandered off.

"...So what do you think Edward, honey?" Tanya asked

"Huh?" Was my ingenious answer.

"About a pink themed wedding"

I visibly shuddered.

"Maybe a little more, maybe... traditional wedding?"

"Traditional...Ha! I hate that stuff, I want a foot high cake, pink dress up to my knee. You can wear a pink suit and ...!

She babbled on unaware of my horrified face, my mother shot me a look.

"Err.. I think it's time to go, come Tanya" Said Mr Denali, cutting Tanya off.

"Okay daddy, bye bye Eddie!" Tanya screeched happily skipping out of the room.

"Thank you Edward, Victoria and James... Soon our Tanya will be Tanya Hunter like you!" Mrs Denali said softly.

Dun Dun Dun So James and Victoria are Edwards parents, twist of events... Sorry but updates might be a bit slow because I have A levels soon! Todays date is 8th May 2012 Review!

\/ Press the button !


End file.
